What Are Friends For?
by Aeilde Light
Summary: James Potter is enjoying the afternoon when he runs into Sirius and Remus. Based on a piece of fan art that it won't let me link to here, so put it as the story image. for a bigger pic, message me and we can figure something out. This is a one shot story.


James walked along the Hogwarts grounds, engrossed in his Transfiguration book. The afternoon was a beautiful one, but with the O.W.L.S. around the corner, James had no time to enjoy it. Trying to study for finals while researching the Animagus process was proving to be difficult at best and impossible at worst. James hoped they would be able to pass finals and become animagus before the year was out.

"POTTER!"

Out of nowhere, James felt a solid, black mass run into him. His book fell into the grass and he fell to his knees, his glasses falling off. James looked up just in time to see Sirius jump on top of him. James tried to get up from under him, but Sirius got him in a head lock and wrestled him to the ground.

"SIRIUS GET OFF!"

"Not till you say 'Sirius is the best Quidditch player and all the girls want him hard'"

James struggled against Sirius' arm but he was just slightly bigger and stronger than him. He had the upper hand. But there was no way in hell he was going to say _that_.

"Sirius, really? Must you?"

James grinned, Remus would talk some sense into him.

"Yes. Yes I must. 'Cuz I AM the best at Quidditch and all the girls want me hard. I just think the sooner James recognizes that, the happier we'll all be."

"Oh. Just try to keep it quiet then. I'm trying to study" Remus sat on the grass and cracked open a thick volume.

James groaned inwardly. Remus must have thought he looked pretty funny in a head lock to leave him there.

"SIRIUS!" James yelled again at his friend, trying to figure a way out of this mess. He looked up and saw the steps leading down from the castle what he saw made his heart stop. Lily Evans. She was heading his way with her friends. She didn't seem to have seen him yet, _'thank god…'_ he thought. But now he was desperate to get out of this situation. If Lily saw him like this, looking completely uncool and in a head lock…it wouldn't be good.

"Sirius, I'm serious, let me go now." James tried to say as calmly and hurriedly as possible.

"Not till you say it."

"Sirius!"

"Why should I?"

"Because!" James felt his resolve breaking, Lily was reaching the bottom of the stairs. Sirius noticed his frantic glances.

"Ah. Evans. Maybe I should call her over?"

"No!"

"Say it"

James stayed silent.

"OY! EV—"

"Sirius is the best at Quidditch and all the girls want him hard!" James said as quickly as possible. Sirius let go and James stood up quickly fixing his shirt and mussing his hair. As if on cue, Lily turned, facing his direction. She had a smile on her face and Sirius noticed James seemed to have stopped breathing, pink tinting his cheeks.

"Hi Lily!" he gave her a small wave and smile. Lily finally took notice of him and his crazed hair, glasses askew, and her face turned to one of general distaste. She rolled her eyes and looked away again, continuing with her friends across the grounds. James gave a little sigh, never deterred by her seeming dislike of him.

"Isn't she beautiful?" James sighed, a sappy smile on his face.

"Be careful there James. Wouldn't want you to make a mess in your pants." Sirius grinned. Remus snickered and watched them over his book.

"Shut up," said James feeling a little annoyed.

"'OMFG Merlin's pants it's Lily! Someone hold me because I…am…ha-aving an e-e…eyegas-a-assm!'" Sirius put the back of his hand to his forehead and swooned mockingly.

"HAHAHA! Quite close actually!" Remus laughed with Sirus

"Shut up, I'm not like that." James crossed his arms, disgruntled.

"You totally are. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go tell all the girls how James confided in me that I'm the best Quidditch player on the team," Sirius grinned at his friends and turned to walk away.

"Like hell you are!" James lunged at him and the two began to wrestle in the grass again. Remus smiled and went back to his book.


End file.
